The Purpose of Snow
by artemis-nz
Summary: Yami has his first experience with snow. Yami/Yugi.


"Aibou, what _is_ this?"

Yami appeared suspicious, and Yugi suppressed his amusement from showing on his face. It was just so Yami; the glare, the stern features, the defensive posture that might have hidden his uncertainty from anyone else. Yami had undertaken the protection of his aibou with a vengeance – therefore anything unknown could be considered a potential threat. Yugi supposed it was the Pharaoh instincts kicking in. Again.

"Its just snow, Yami."

Yami's eyes narrowed further; he did not recognise the name.

"Snow?" He gave the white powder a cautious prod with one leather-booted foot. Yugi averted his eyes in case he laughed at the sight. He knew Yami would be offended if he laughed – the ex-Pharaoh took his duties very seriously.

"Ah... yes. Its just water that's turned into this" - he held up a handful - "because of the air being so cold."

"Hmm. You should not touch it, then, aibou, if it is so cold. There were a great many people once, who shook with such a cold in the days of the Pharaohs. Even with the charms and amulets of protection people used, the Great Cold refused to be shaken though it was the hottest of Summers. The High Priest himself-"

"-That was different", interrupted Yugi quickly. "They were sick. This won't make you sick unless you stay out too long and don't stay warm enough. That's why I got you and me warmer clothes, see?" He gestured towards Yami's own scarf and gloves, coloured a deep red.

"Then what is the point of this Snow? It does not do anything but sit there after it falls from the sky. So why must we be out in it if it is so cold? The warmth is much better." To prove it, Yami reached out and touched Yugi's cheek softly; the warmth from it made its way even through Yami's glove, and the spirit nodded satisfactorily, thinking perhaps that Yugi's sudden flush was from the coolness of the air.

"I-if there's a lot of it you can do lots of things", said Yugi. "Snowmen are fun to make sometimes – its just like making shapes out of sand, only its out of snow instead."

"If you can do the same thing with sand then there is still no point in the snow", said Yami resolutely. "Lots of things you have showed me here are good – like the Toaster, or the Microwave. But this Snow... it is just a copy of sand, it seems, only colder."

"... You can't eat sand."

"Of course not, aibou."

"But look."

Yugi scooped up a small pile of snow in one hand, freshly fallen and white. Little by little he ate it, snow turning to water in his mouth. Yami looked alarmed.

"You _eat _this?"

"If you want to, you can. If its clean. You try it."

With much encouragement from Yugi, Yami opened his mouth and put a small amount of snow in. His expression changed from suspicious to thoughtful and a little surprised.

"Aibou... it tastes like the Ice Blocks you showed me, only not as sweet."

"Yup." Yugi ate a little more, smiling. "That's because ice blocks are made mostly from frozen water, just like snow is. Snow is a little like ice blocks, without the sugar."

"...Oh."

Yami's expression changed again – he now looked slightly ashamed, as though he felt guilty about accusing the snow of having no point.

"Perhaps this Snow is indeed a good thing. We never had it in Egypt. But we never had Toasters, either."

"It wasn't cold enough in Egypt to have snow", Yugi explained.

Yami nodded. "I see. What else can you do with Snow?"

Yugi thought quickly. "You can throw it."

Yami had no chance to say anything else before he was hit squarely in the stomach by small mound. He staggered back, shocked.

"You hit me", he said unbelievingly.

"When you throw snow like that at each other, its called having a snow fight", said Yugi, grinning. "Bet you can't get me!"

He ran, but a snowball hit him in the leg before he could get away much further. Yami laughed; a deep, rich sound. "Aibou, the Snow is very good. But I have thought of another thing you can do with it."

Yugi stood whole Yami approached him, and it was too late to run. Yami leaned over and Yugi suddenly gasped as some snow made its way down his back, already melting against his skin.

"Yami!"

He jumped about, finally unzipping his jacket. What was left of the snow tumbled out, while more of it slowly dripped down his shirt. "Not fair!"

Yami just laughed again. "Yes, I like the Snow", he said, and Yugi couldn't be annoyed when Yami smiled like that.

"_Now_ I'm cold", said Yugi, rubbing his arms together. "Come on, lets go inside. Grampa said it will probably snow tomorrow as well."

Yami nodded and led Yugi to the house and upstairs.

"You should take off your wet clothes", said Yami matter-of-factly.

"Uh... right."

He turned around, and his shirt was off before he realised that Yami was still in the room, watching him intently.

"Umm..."

Yami smirked, and Yugi flushed even more, stammering before he managed to speak properly.

"Why don't you go make us some hot chocolate? That will warm us both, I think."

Yami took his time, running his eyes down Yugi's body before going back downstairs. "Come down when you are ready", he called.

Five minutes later, Yugi joined Yami in the kitchen. Yami's jacket, gloves and scarf were thrown carelessly over the back of a chair, and the steam from his mug made his eyes look darker. He wordlessly passed a second mug to Yugi.

"Thanks."

There was companionable silence for a moment before Yami broke it with a question.

"You were... embarrassed earlier?"

"Um... yeah. I guess so."

"Why?"

Yugi didn't know how to answer, and Yami prompted him.

"Is it shameful to be seen without a shirt on in these times? It is very strange. Nobody wore these in Egypt."

"No, its not bad. Not when you're at home if you're a guy. Its just... I don't know. It doesn't matter."

There was another short silence before Yami broke it again, surprising Yugi with what he said.

"There is no reason for you to feel embarrassed, aibou. What you are... it is perfect to me."

Yugi couldn't help but redden again, and Yami looked away, not used to displaying his feelings so readily. Soon, however, his usual demeanor took over once more, and he smiled, a hint of suggestiveness in his voice when he spoke.

"I hope it snows tomorrow", he said.

Yugi, to his credit, managed not to blush again.

**My little contribution to Christmas-y fics. (Though, to be honest, I live in New Zealand when Christmas is in the Summer. Oh, well. Hope this wasn't too fluffy or un-original, though I suspect it was on both counts...**


End file.
